If It Kills Me
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Have you ever wondered "What where they thinking?" SS-DH with Ron and Hermione's thoughs added in. Includes missing moments and, of course, song lyrics. Completely canon. Inspired by the Jason Mraz song.
1. First Impressions

AN: So I'm rereading the Potters, and I thought it would be fun to write some Ron and Hermione thoughts, missing moments, and other random things to go along with it. I guess this could be considered an "organized drabble" because it's in chronological order. Right now it's T, but it may go up, cause as they get older, their thoughts get more and more messed up. ;D BTW, **Ron is bold**_, _and _Hermione is italics, _and what's actually happening is regular. This may be an excerpt from the book or something I made up. I will let you know. So, let's begin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Impressions**

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us!" said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

**What's **_**her**_** deal? I've never seen anything like that in my life! The girl just comes barging in here like she's the bloody boss of everyone! Hermione Granger. What kind of name is Hermione Granger? I mean, not that I'm one to speak… And did you see that hair? It was all over the place, sticking out in every direction! A bit frightening if you ask me. I've never seen that sort of… confidence come out of a girl. I'm not sure if I hate it or… no I'm pretty sure I hate it. I bloody hope she's not in my house.**

_Ron Weasley. What a silly name. What a silly boy himself, I can't believe he actually thought that spell was real. And he really should purchase a mirror, that dirt was all over his nose! Such a shame that I had to be the one to tell him. That Harry Potter seems nice. Well, they both seem like very nice boys. But that Ron Weasley is truly amusing!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, Chapter Six, Page 137-138

Please review, I would appreciate it!


	2. Liar Liar

**Liar Liar**

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There were some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve foot troll is one of them.

*******

Ron lay in bed that night, unable to sleep after everything that happened that day.

**Today was by far the weirdest day in all my eleven years. I was paired with **_**Hermione Granger**_** in charms, and of course, she did it perfectly. She always does **_**everything **_**perfectly and it's so… so… incredible – I MEAN ANNOYING! So unbelievably annoying. I was so sick of her perfectness so I was complaining about her to Harry and she heard me. She was crying. Why would she cry about that? Why would she care what I said about her? And worst of all, why did **_**I **_**care that she was crying? She's a complete know-it-all, I should be allowed to complain about her… right? She was crying though… I made her so upset. Am I a terrible person? But anyway, someone let a troll in, and Hermione was in the loo crying, and we accidentally locked her in with the troll, so then we went in a knocked it out. It was pretty wicked, actually. Well, until the professors came, and then the **_**weirdest**_** thing happened. Hermione Granger told a **_**lie. **_**She lied to get us out of trouble. Why would she do that, I mean, it was he perfect opportunity for her to get back at me for making her cry. I guess it's cause she's nice… Nice? Is that the right word? I dunno. Anyway, long story short, we're friends now. Why she would want to be friends with us, I have no idea.**

**But worst of all, why am **_**I **_**so happy about that?**

*******

Hermione tossed and turned in bed. Usually she fell asleep immediately after reading for hours, but tonight she couldn't clear her mind enough to do either of those things.

_Today was a peculiar day. Well, I guess anything sounds relatively normal after you learn that you're a witch, but I had to say, today __**was**_ _strange. I had to work with __**Ron Weasley**__ in charms, and he was doing __**everything **__wrong. Later, I heard him talking about me, he said I was a nightmare… He. Is. So. __**Mean! **__What have I ever done to him? I don't understand, I thought this was going to be different than muggle school. I thought there were going to be more people like me, but apparently not. Up till today… I had no friends. Ron Weasley made me __**cry. **__No one person has ever been able to do that to me before. Every time someone hurt me in muggle school, I got really mad, and something bad always happened to them… which explains why I'm here. I always had my revenge, so I didn't have time to feel upset enough to cry. But for some reason Ron Weasley was able to do it. I shouldn't have let him get to me, it shows insecurity! So anyway, I went to the loo because I didn't want people to see me crying… and suddenly there's a __**troll**__ in there with me! Next thing I know, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter barge in there, knock out the troll, and then the professors come. I was so terrified! I was so sure I was going to get expelled! So McGonagall started yelling at Harry and Ron, and all of a sudden, I was telling her this made up story about me going to look for the troll and then them saving me, the latter being true. But the former was a __**lie. **__I lied to a teacher! I don't know what made me do it, I just did. It got five points taken away from Gryffindor on my part, but then Harry and Ron got ten points each for saving me. In the end it was alright, I guess. I can't believe Ron Weasley – and Harry Potter – saved my life today. I'm really grateful to them, they demonstrated incredible nobility. So, long-story-short, we're friends now. _

_How exciting! I'm friends with Ron Weasley - and Harry Potter, of course!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Credits:_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, Chapter 10, page 222_

_Please review, I would appreciate it. I accept any sort of criticism, as long as it's constructive :)_


	3. Awkward

**Awkward**

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the answers right anyway.

Harry felt restless. He wanted _Quidditch Through the Ages _back to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione that he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," they said together.

Ron eyed Harry as he disappeared behind the portrait hole. He turned to look at Hermione, who was hunched over his homework, biting her lip and running her quill along the page as she read.

**Is it good? Did I write something wrong? She's bound to find something wrong with it, she's Hermione. I wish I had checked it over before I gave it to her, she's going to think I'm stupid.**

"It's good," Hermione's voice brought Ron out of his thoughts.

"Really?" he chimed, taking his paper back.

She nodded, her eyes wandering the room.

_What do I say? I never know what to say to him._

**She didn't find anything wrong! I must not be as daft as I thought I was. She's so quiet. What do I say to her?**

Ron stared at the floor. They both realized that this was the first time they were ever truly alone together. The air was thick with awkward silence.

_It's so awkward without Harry!_

**It's so awkward without Harry!**

"D'you suppose Snape will give Harry back his book?" Hermione asked at last, just to break the silence.

_Urgh! What a stupid question._

"Dunno," Ron mumbled in reply. "The man is a monster, I highly doubt it."

**Good, she's talking. **

Hermione giggled. "He's not _that _bad, Ron."

Before either of them could say anything else, Harry ran back in through the portrait hole with an astonished look on his face.

­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, Chapter 11, page 225-226

Please review! I would highly appreciate it! I take any sort of criticism, as long as it's constructive 


	4. Halo

**Halo**

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" Ron said softly, "it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

_No! He can't! He'll __**die! **__Ron can't die! That would be a disaster, there's got to be another way!_

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But –"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron –"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the stone!"

There was no alternative.

_Is Ron really going to do this? Is he really going to sacrifice himself so Harry can get the stone? That's so… noble. I didn't know he had it in him. Maybe Ron is more than just an annoying prat. _

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

**Bloody hell, am I actually going to do this? I could **_**die**_**. But Harry has to get the stone or else the whole Wizarding World is fucked. I hope I don't die though… please don't let me die! Bloody hell, here she comes!**

Ron stepped forward, and the while queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he had been knocked out.

_NO! Is he okay? He's not talking, I can't tell if he's breathing. He can't be dead, he can't, I refuse to believe it. I hope he's okay, please let him be okay…_

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. He had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

_**~*~**_

_**Baby I can see your halo **_

_**You know you're my saving grace   **_

**~*~**

Hermione burst through the purple flames and back into the chess room. She stopped dead in her tracks to look at Ron from afar. He was lying in the middle of a pile of broken chess pieces, a large gash on his cheek.

_Oh no, he looks __**awful! **__Please let him be okay, please! What if I'm too late? What if I would've been able to save him if I hadn't gone with Harry? I'll never forgive myself!_

She kicked her way through the rubbish, nearly breaking her foot twice, but she couldn't care less. She immediately dropped to her knees when she reached Ron. Leaning over him, she grabbed his shoulders and shook vigorously.

"Ron, wake up!" Hermione shouted.

_He's not waking up! No no no no…_

"Ron, please wake up!" she proceeded to slap his face lightly. She got a smear of his blood on her fingers and squealed.

_Eww, gross! _

As she was wiping her hand on her skirt, she had a stroke of genius. She bent down over his unconscious body and brought her face really close to his and yelled:

"RON! BREAKFAST'S READY! THERE'S BACON!"

Ron began to stir. Hermione smiled to herself.

_What a pig! _

**What the hell is this? **

Ron opened his eyes and frowned.

**Okay, Hermione's face is **_**way**_** to close for comfort. Where's the bacon?**

"W-w-where's the bacon?" Ron muttered meekly, picking his head up a bit. Hermione could feel his warm breath on his face.

_Urgh, his breath smells. Oops, I am __**way **__too close, I should move back now…_

"There _is _no bacon Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

_He is so __**thick!**_

__**No bacon? Why would she tell me there's bacon if there is none? Where am I? **

"What's goin on?"

"Ron, Harry's gone to get the stone, we have to go send an owl to Dumbledore!" she explained.

**Oh yeah… I just got knocked out playing chess… **

"Oh… right…" he sighed. "You guys okay?"

_He's thinking of __**us **__at a time like this? The blow must have really hit him hard… well maybe not, he's still thinking about food._

"Us!" Hermione exclaimed. "I should be asking that of you! You were the one who sacrificed yourself for us. Are you alright?"

Ron nodded. **Am I alright? I don't know. I shouldn't worry her.**

"Good," she said, biting her lip. "What you did back there was really… uh… noble."

_Why am I complimenting him like that? We need to get out of here! He should know how great he was though…_

**She thinks I'm noble? Whoa… Hermione Granger is complimenting me!**

"Really?" he breathed. Hermione blushed and nodded. He brought his hand up to his throbbing forehead.

**Ugh, my head bloody hurts. Ew, what's this, blood? Am I bleeding?**

"Hermione, am I bleeding?"

"Yes, a lot actually," she said bluntly. "Now come on, we have to send and owl to Dumbledore and get you to the Hospital Wing!"

**Do I have to get up?**

"Urhh… okay…"

Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up to a sitting position. She put his arm around her shoulder and heaved him up.

_Holy cricket, he's heavy! How are we going to do this?_

"Ron, you're so heavy!" she complained.

"Mmm…"

While making their way to the owlery, Ron found his face buried in Hermione's crazy hair and his head resting on her shoulder, still not fully back to his normal self.

**Hermione smells good. I don't know what it is, but she does. I've never been so close to her before… I've never been so close to **_**any**_** girl before… I kinda like it. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Hermione. She's not a girl, she's Hermione.**

_Ron is so heavy, and __**way**__ too close to me than I would usually be comfortable with. Well… he's not fully conscious and I need to carry him around, so I guess it's okay. It feels sort of… nice. Besides the fact that I'm carrying all his weight and he's covered in blood… is it weird to think that? It doest mean anything… right? _

_**~*~**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo **_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**~*~**_

"Ron, wake up," Hermione whispered, leaning over his bed.

_He should be up by now. Is he okay? I'm so bored! I've already done all my schoolwork and now I need someone to talk to. I wonder if he remembers what he did, the first truly good thing I've seen come out of him…_

Ron stirred. His eyes eased open and he frowned.

**Why is Hermione leaning over my bed? She's a total mess.**

"You hair looks awful," he mumbled.

_So much for noble._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, Chapter 16, page 352-353

Halo by Beyonce Knowles

A.N. So this is that scene that _everyone_ does, but I had to do it because it wouldn't be complete without it LOL. I started throwing in some song lyrics, as you can see, 'cause you know how much I love those ;D A couple of AVPM references too, tell me if you caught them. So this is it for SS, I'm moving on to CoS now :) Please review, I would appreciate it!


	5. Changes

_**~*~**_

_**Girl I can't stop myself from looking**_

_**And noticing you**_

_**Noticing me**_

_**~*~**_

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, looking around and noticing his best friend was nowhere to be found.

"Mummy! Mummy! Where did Harry go?" Ginny nagged, pulling on the sleeve of her mother's coat.

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley huffed frantically, her face turning red. "Oh dear…"

"Look, there's a familiar face!" George teased, tapping Ron, who turned around to find Hermione standing at the corner, waving.

**Woah, she looks different! Her hair is actually curly now… she looks like a **_**girl!**_

Hermione ran towards them, a huge grin spread across her face.

**Wait, what's she gonna do, hug me? What do I do?**

_Wait, what am I doing?_

She skidded to a halt in front of him, her arms outstretched awkwardly.

**What do I do now?**

"Hi Hermione," Ron mumbled, a smile playing at his lips.

**Okay, a handshake, I'll give her that.**

Ron grasped her hands and shook them, avoiding her eyes,

_Holy cricket, his voice! It's so low! Where did that come from? Wait, what? A handshake? Well, it's not like I was going to __**hug **__him or anything…_

**A handshake? Ugh, I'm such a git.**

"Ron, you're voice!" Hermione said without thinking

_What? Why would I saw that out loud?_

"My voice…?" Ron repeated.

"Well, uh, it's so low…"

**Oh, she noticed. Well, how could you not notice? What do I say to that? **

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, resisting a smirk and laughing awkwardly. Hermione turned pink.

**Should I say something about her now? **

"Uh, your hair…" he began nervously.

_Oh, he noticed! Well, I didn't agree to let my mother drag me along to the hair dresser for nothing. Wait… does me mean it looks good? Or is that bad?_

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It looks… different… not a big puffball like it was before…"

**Puffball? Are you mental? She's gonna kill me!**

_Puffball? What does that mean? Well, at least he thinks it looks better now, but still, that's not nice!_

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione snapped.

**Fuck!**

"No... well it's a lot straighter, I mean last term it was sort of, uhh, well it looks good Hermione…"

Ron's ears were bright red.

_I think he's trying to say something nice…_

"Alright Ron," Hermione said, laughing and shaking her head.

**Why can I ever compliment her? She's always saying nice things to me, but I always end up insulting her. She really should hate me.**

"Right, well, sorry…" Ron stuttered, searching for the right words. "Er – how was France?"

_Glad that's over…_

"Wonderful," she replied. "Where's Harry?"

**Of course, it always comes back to Harry.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Dangerous by Akon

AN: So the whole voice thing was just something I picked up on when I watched Sorcerer's stone and Chamber of Secrets back to back. When Dan and Rupert (especially Rupert) start talking, it's just like WHOAHOLYCRAP! I thought I would give that some creds. Also, the whole running-and-hugging thing is from the Chamber of Secrets movie when she hugs Harry but not Ron at the end, which wasn't in the book but it was still brilliant, so I stuck it in here. I think it works better than at the end. So please review, I would appreciate it :)


	6. Mudblood

Ron awoke to a note on his desk. He rubbed his eyes warily and read

_Gone to Quidditch practice early_

_-Harry_

He placed the note back on his table and sank back into his pillows.

**I want to play Quiddich. Even if it means waking up at an ungodly hour and risking death at every match, I still want to do it. I would be the best chaser in Hogwarts history, and I would get a trophy with my name on it, which would go in the trophy room, just like Harry's dad. Then I would go and play for the canons… ahh… money, fame, girls… oh yeah **_**lots **_**of girls! Urgh Hermione's probably waiting for me…**

Ron got dressed quickly, grabbing his broken wand and bounding down the spiral staircase. He spotted Hermione sitting on the loveseat, bent over a book that looked like it weighed more than her.

**She's **_**always**_** reading! Don't her eyes dry out after a while?**

"Hey," he said casually, plopping down next to her.

"Hi," she replied, not moving her eyes from the page. "Where's Harry?"

"Quidditch practice," he shot back. "What do you want to do today?"

_Why does he always assume I'm going to be doing something with him? I'm a person too, we're not conjoined! _

"What makes you think I'm going to be doing something with you?" she snapped.

**Did we have a row or something that I forgot about?**

"Well, what did you have planned?" he snapped back.

"Nothing, but why do you always assume I'm doing something with you?"

_Great, now I've started a fight._

"Well, we always do things together, so I just assumed…"

**Bloody hell, now she's mad at me!**

"How do you know that I didn't suddenly make plans to do something else for a change?"

"Oh please, Hermione, it's not like you have any other friends besides us!"

**Fuck, that came out wrong!**

_Ouch! How dare he say that! Even if it's the truth, he's a bloody git!_

"I do _to _have other friends!" Hermione yelled, slamming the book shut.

**Just go with it…**

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Like uh…"

_I have other friends! Who are they? _

"Admit it. Me and Harry are your only friends."

"Harry and I, Ron," she corrected.

"Does it matter?"

They both huffed and sunk back into the chair.

**Great, now I feel all guilty.**

_Why does he have to be such an insufferable prat?_

"I'm sorry," they both blurted in unison. They chuckled.

_And at the same time, it's like we share a brain._

**Good, she doesn't hate me. **

"Come on, let's go watch Harry."

**~*~**

_**You tell me the names of your brothers**_

_**And your favorite colors**_

_**I'm learning you**_

_**~*~**_

"Ahh, look at that," Ron sighed as he dropped down onto the hard wooden stand.

"What?" Hermione asked, brushing the debris off the seat before carefully sitting down.

**Such a bloody neat-freak!**

"The Quidditch field," he explained. "It's beautiful."

_Beautiful? He is in dire need of some cultural education._

Hermione let out a snort.

**Oh come on!**

"It _is_!" he whined. "I mean, it's big and wide, and the sport is incredible."

"Whatever you say Ron," she said, shaking her head.

**Wow, we're actually having an un-awkward conversation… sort of.**

"I want to play Quidditch," Ron said dreamily, leaving back with a big goofy smile on his face.

_Ron? Playing Quidditch? Oh I can just imagine him flying around on that little broom, wobbling and falling over. Ouch… that would be awful!_

She let another snort escape.

"Oh really!"

**She's so bloody critical, but at least we're talking.**

"Yeah really!" he continued. "I wanna play for the Chudley Cannons. They're my favorite team. Have you ever seen a professional Quidditch game?"

Hermione shook her head.

_I'm not sure I want to either._

"Oh, it's great," Ron exclaimed, turning to face her, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "My whole family went two summers ago, it was the Cannons versus the Hollyhead Harpies and our seats weren't that great but it's okay. It's a certain rush when you sit there in the middle of the crowd when everyone's screaming. There was tons of food, and in the end the Cannons lost but that's okay, it was still incredible."

_Ron really likes this thing. Of course, he's going to mention food._

**Wow, I'm practically spilling my mind out to her. She's a good listener, surprisingly.**

"That sounds like a thrill," Hermione said smiling.

"We have a small little pitch behind our house," he continued. "It's nothing like the real thing, but it's still a load of fun. I remember when I was really little I used to watch Bill and Charlie play one-on-one, and I always wanted to play but my mum wouldn't let me. Then when I turned ten she finally started letting me. This summer we played a really good game, Fred and George versus Harry and me. In the end Harry and I won, of course, and you know you should come next summer I think you would like it."

_Did he actually say Harry and I? Was he listening to me? Wait, did he just invite me to stay at his house next summer?_

**Did I really just invite Hermione Granger to come to come stay at the Burrow next summer?**

"That would be nice," said Hermione, turning faintly pink.

"Look, there's Harry!" Ron exclaimed, eager to change the subject.

"He looks upset," she noted, taking a nibble out of her toast.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought from the great hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air.

Ron sighed. "Someday I'll be on the Quidditch team."

"I'm sure you will Ron," said Hermione sweetly.

_I doubt he ever will, but friends are always encouraging, right?_

**I'm hungry.**

"Where's mine?" he asked, eyeing her toast.

"Here," she unwrapped the rest of the parcel and handed him the toast.

"Thanks," he mumbled with his mouth full.

_Gross!_

"Ron, don't speak with your mouth full," Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes.

**Oh give it a rest for once!**

"Bloody hell, there's Colin Creevey" he asked after he swallowed.

Hermione laughed. "He's obsessed, it's a bit frightening."

"It's just like you with Lockhart," Ron teased.

_What? I do __**not **__act like that around Lockhart!_

"_I do not!_" Hermione yelled.

**I shouldn't push her, but she's so funny when she's mad!**

"Oh, don't even pretend, Hermione, I see your face when he's in the room, you're snogging him with your eyes!"

Hermione was beet red.

_Prat!_

"I do NOT Ron!" she cried. "You're such a prat."

**Holy fuck!**

"Alright Hermione, whatever you say," he snorted, his eyes falling back on the Quidditch field.

"Ugh, why are the Slytherins there?" he groaned.

Hermione looked over his shoulder.

"I smell trouble," she said as they both ran down the stairs.

"Oh look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry, "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he _doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

**If Malfoy is playing Quidditch, I'm going to hurt someone.**

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the seven superb brooksticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms to. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect the museum would bit for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

**The bloody bastard.**

_Oh please, they're pathetic. Quick, what can I say to them?_

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They _got in on pure talent."

The smug loook on Malfoy's face flickered.

_Ha._

**You tell him Hermione! Bloody brilliant!**

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Moodblood," he spat.

**MALFOY YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT ONE! How **_**dare**_** he call Hermione that! **

_Mudblood? Is he trying to insult me?_

Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to keep Fred and George from jumping on him, Alicia shrieked _"How dare you!", _and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium as a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

**What just happened?**

_On no Ron, your wand is broken! How could you be so stupid? Oh, I hope he's alright!_

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

**Oh, this is disgusting.**

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were all gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

**Urgh, this is so disgusting. I'm such an idiot, I hexed myself. But I had to do it – NO ONE talks to Hermione like that. Well, except me, I can make fun of her as much as I want – but no one else. Especially not Malfoy! Urgh, here comes another one!**

_I honestly don't understand Ronald Weasley one bit. One minute he's this smug, annoying prat who's shallow and rude, and the next minute we're talking like we're best friends – well, we sort of are best friends, the three of us – and then he goes and does something incredibly gallant like sacrifice himself to the queen in the chess game or attempt to hex Malfoy for calling me a mudblood, whatever that means. Oh, the many faces of Ron Weasley._

_**~*~**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up**_

_**~*~**_

"Nearly there Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute – almost there – "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Credits:

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 7, page 109, 111-113

St. Patricks Day by John Mayer

Hot N Cold by Katy Perry

AN: I love Ron and his gallantness :) 10 points to whoever catches the AVPM reference! ;D Please review, I would appreciate it!


	7. Meow

I'm sorry! I meant to update this a while ago but life sorta got in the way! So, rating's going up soon, just warning you.

* * *

Ron banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go – "

A high pitched voice answered him.

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

**Without her? Is she mental? We can't do this without her! Everyone knows that we'll get ourselves killed without Hermione! If she's embarrassed about looking like Millicent Bulstrode it's okay, because we both know she's really Hermione and you have to admit, Hermione is loads prettier than Millicent Bultstode - wait what am I thinking?**

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's gonna know it's you – "

_I can't be seen like this! Not in front of Ron or Harry! Ron'll take the mick out of me!_

"No – really – I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up you're wasting time – "

Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

**Haha, Harry looks **_**just**_** like Goyle now!**

"_That _looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teachers asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.

_No I'm not okay! I've got FUR!"_

"Fine… I'm fine… go on…"

**Alright, something's up here. **

Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said.

Hermione waited for the door to creak shut and their footsteps to fade before she burst of out the stall and to the mirror. Her stomach lurched when she saw her reflection.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How did this happen? This can't be happening! I'm a CAT! I'm a bloody cat! Stupid Millicent Bulstrode must have a cat! I can't let them see me like this, there is no way. I look ridiculous, they'll never take me seriously ever again! And what if I can't get out of it? What if I'm stuck as a cat forever? Oh my god, if the teachers see this they'll find out about the potion and then we'll be EXPELLED! No, we can't be expelled, we -_

"Ohhh, what have we here?" a squeaky voice piped from behind her. Hermione flipped around and found Myrtle perched on the top of the last cubicle looking smug as ever.

_I'm going to KILL this girl. Oh wait, she's already dead._

"What do you want Myrtle?" she spat.

Myrtle snickered. "Oh, you look _dreadful_!"

_Really, I didn't notice._

"Go away!" Hermione turned back to the mirror, fingering the little patches of fur that had formed on her cheeks.

"What are your friends going to think of you now?" the ghost drawled on. "'Hermione Granger – know-it-all no more!' That Harry Potter will _never_ come to you for advice again! Oh and your little _boyfriend – "_

_ Boyfriend? Who, Harry? She's bloody mad!_

"Harry's NOT my boyfriend!" she shouted. Myrtle cackled.

"No, not Harry! He's way too good for you…"

_What's that supposed to mean? _

"… the other one," she continued. "The dumb ginger kid who's always in here with you, laughing at trying to follow everything you do!"

*_Fist in the stomach* Who Ron? That's ridiculous! Ron, my boyfriend? That's… that's ridiculous. He's my friend and all, he's nice… no he's not he's a git half the time, and urhg, no, that's ridiculous._

"That's ridiculous, Myrtle," scoffed Hermione. "Ron and Harry are both my friends, and nothing mo-"

"WEASLEY AND GRANGER, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

_Oh, that is disgusting._

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" she shouted suddenly.

Myrtle snickered. "Alright. Whatever." She shot Hermione a wicked grin before shooting up into the air and plunging back down into one of the toilets with a loud _splash._

Hermione turned back to the mirror, exploring her furry face with her fingertips.

_This can't be happening… no, no, this can't be happening!_

_***_

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me _anything_ about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died. _So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them gets killed this time... as for me, I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.

**You filthy, disgusting, mental, buggered up bastard! You just don't say those thing, especially not about Hermione! I'm so through with this arsehole talking shite about her... I swear he's gonna pay! **

Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it was a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look.

***

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you - "

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

_Okay, that was a little mean. And I do want to know what they found out... but they can't see me like this!_

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

**Okay, what could possibly so bad that she can't even come out of the bleedin' cubicle? I hope she's alright...**

"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are - "

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the the stall door. Harry had never seen her looking so happy.

"Oooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's _awful_ - "

_Shut up Myrtle, just shut up. I should go out there now, I can't hide forever._

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled over her head.

**Oh, I hate it when she cries! **

"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

**Because Hermione does have a really cute nose, and that would she a shame. Wait, what? Her nose? Well, it is but - **

_Oh Ron, you prat, you have no idea._

Hermione let her robes fall back and Ron backed into the sink.

Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking though her hair.

**Holy FUCK! She's a cat! Hermione Granger is a cat, oh, this is too good, this is TOO GOOD!**

_I wish he would just wipe that smirk off his face, it's not funny!_

"It was c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

**Okay, no, not good, this is bad. This is really bad. Sure, it's funny, but baaaaad. We'll be expelled for sure! **

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something _dreadful,"_ said Myrtle happily.

_Myrtle, you're so bloody mean!_

**Myrtle, you're so bloody mean!**

"It's okay, Hermione." said Harry quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a heavy guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail!"_

***

_I just don't understand. Harry and Ron are my friends, I should know that they won't ever make fun of me. So why was I so nervous today? Why did I care so much that they were going to see me like this? The funny thing is, I didn't care so much about Harry... because Harry is always behind me on everything. It... it was Ron. I don't know why, but I always feel like I have to be so perfect around him! Why? Why? Why? Maybe because we always bicker, and I don't want to give him anything else to tease me about? Oh, I don't know. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Credits:

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 12, Page 218, 223, 225-226.

No lyrics in this one, couldn't think of anything that fit :(


	8. Silver Call

Alright, well, this was a bit awkward to write because, well, _I'm not a boy… _but sometimes it pays off to be "that girl that hangs out in a big group of boys" ;D Haha, because of them, my "science project" might not be such an epic fail after all xD Oh, and Holly, if you're reading this, thank you for encouraging me to do this "research", haha. And by "research" I mean causing a total awkward moment, making them turn bright red, stutter a lot, and maybe get a few words out of them. Love you, bestie ;D Anyway… I don't want to take up the rating yet, even though I could (and I probably should), but I want to prolong as much as I can. I'll only make it M when it's absolutely necessary. Alright, I'll stop making an idiot of myself and get on with it now…

* * *

**Petrified.**

** Hermione Granger.**

** The two just don't go together.**

** I just can't come to terms with the fact that Hermione Granger is lying completely frozen down in the hospital wing, absolutely helpless and vulnerable. It just doesn't work with the Hermione Granger I know. The Hermione Granger I know is strong, brave, smart, and not the kind of person who would fall victim to an attack. She'd be the one defeating it… or at least giving the instructions on how to. One thing is for sure – this monster must be pretty bloody powerful to be able to petrify Hermione Granger. And you better believe I'm gonna hex the living shit out of this "Heir of Slytherin" character. When you mess with Hermione, you've crossed the line. You mess with Hermione and you better be ready to deal with me. She is way too… too… **_**perfect**_** to be messed with. I mean, honestly, she knows everything, she **_**always**_** wins the argument, she's brave, and she'll stand up to anyone… I think it's fair to say that she's the most incredible person I know. I can't believe I ever thought of her as anything less. It's funny, we haven't argued that much this year. Besides my innocent teasing about Lockhart, but hey, I can't resist, she's so funny when she's mad. And when her cheeks go all pink, and she gets this infuriated look in her eyes... But other than that, we've gotten along just fine this year. I guess I've just developed a lot of respect for her, because, well fuck it, she deserves a lot of respect. I think she has for me too, because of the whole chess thing. And I've discovered that she's actually a good friend. I mean sure, it was a little awkward at first because of all the mean rubbish I said about her, which I feel **_**terrible**_** about, but after we got over that, it all just came so naturally. We can sit and talk for hours. Well, mostly she talks and I listen. But I don't mind listening to her talk. It's relaxing, because she knows what she's talking about. Sometimes it makes me feel stupid, because when it comes time for me to respond, I usually just nod my head or something. She doesn't mind though… at least I don't think she does. All in all, I'm pretty bloody lucky to have her as a friend… as a best friend. Best friend? Yes, Hermione Granger is my best friend. I mean, I spend practically every minute of every day with her, right? I can call her my best friend. Well, her and Harry too. But she is my best female friend. Hermione Granger is my best female friend. Yeah, that works.**

Ron's eyes were droopy by this point, and his thoughts were becoming less and less clear. He rolled over onto his side and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to forget the image of Hermione's frozen face. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep…

**~*~**

_**God, I dreamed there was an angel **_

_**Who could hear me through the wall **_

_**As I cried out like in Latin, **_

_**"This is so not life at all" **_

_**Help me out, out of this nightmare **_

_**Then I heard her silver call **_

_**She said "Just give it time, kid **_

_**I come to one and all"**_

_**~*~**_

**She stands there in the doorway, her big brown eyes scanning the room as if looking for something… or someone. They lock with mine and a smile instantly spreads across her face. She has a beautiful smile. I love the way her eyes light up and her cheeks turn pink. I don't care that her teeth are oversized; that's just another part of what makes Hermione Hermione. **

** Now she's running, pushing past the crowd of faceless people, robes flying out behind her and wild brown curls bouncing up and down on her back. I watch her hair as she gets closer, finally flinging her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. I can feel every inch of her body pressing against mine as I hug her back, pressing my hands into the small of her back, fingering down until they're dangerously close to… She giggles as her small, dainty hands play with the hairs on the back of my neck. This is a ridiculously long lasting hug… not that I'm complaining…**

** "I missed you so much, Ron," she whispers. I can feel her soft, wet lips brushing against my ear and if just feels so damn good…**

Ron awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. His breathing was still very heavy, and he could feel sweat trickling from his forehead. He shifted around, trying to decipher the strange new feeling that was stirring within him.

**What… what the hell is this? Did I just…? Bloody fuckin' hell, I did. Fred and George said this was coming… but never did I ever think it would be about Hermione. She was just so… seductive in my dream… Hermione? My best friend Hermione, really? Well, it's not like it means anything, it was just a dream… I'm gonna have tons more dreams like this about tons of other girls… right? Yeah, no worries. Hermione is still Hermione, my best friend. Now how the fuck am I gonna clean this up, my want is broken… I can't just leave it like this… I can't get the feeling of her lips on my ear and her arse in my hand out of my head! Unless…**

Ron grunted as his hand began to travel south…

**Bloody hell. It's gonna be a long night.**

* * *

Credits:

The Bitch of Living from Spring Awakening (Steven Stater and Duncan Sheik)

*Hides face in hands* Ahh! Awkwardness! Hehe, I've gotta get used to it though… it only goes downhill from here xP Had to throw in some Spring Awakening, my favorite musical. It is certainly going to make some more appearances in this story. Ahh! Review please, it makes me very happy! I love hearing what you guys think.

xoxo Marina :)

P.S. Granger Danger just came on. Just sayin' ;D


	9. A Little Bit Wicked

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life sorta got in the way. I originally intended for there to be a chapter in between this and the last, but after reading it over I figured it was unnecessary and scrapped it. This chapter, even though it is the last chapter's equivalent, was a heck of a lot easier to write ;D I needed a way to distinguish between her thoughts, lyrics, dialogue, and what she was reading, so what she's reading is in single quotes, and everything else is it's usual. Oh, and now I had to bring the rating up, not because of this story, so much as the _Wicked_ excerpt. Oh well!

* * *

The cool summer breeze blew in from the crack in the window and rustled through Hermione's hair. She grunted in annoyance, taking the purple elastic off her wrist and tying it up in a bun. She buried her face back into her book, _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. _While shopping with her mother in London that summer, she realized it had been _ages_ since she read a muggle book. Hermione then snuck away from her mother, who was too busy gushing over designer-label jacket and hurried into the nearest bookstore. After browsing for hours, she found her match. She had a small obsession with _The Wizard of Oz_ when she was younger, so she was extremely excited to read about her favorite character's point of view of the story.

A loud bang on the window startled her. It didn't take her too long to figure out who it was.

_Errol!_

Hermione grinned, putting the book down and opening the window. The ditzy barn owl stumbled in, dropping an envelope and falling back down onto her bed. She chuckled.

_Mail from Ron? Over the summer? Hmm, shocker!_

"There's water over on my desk," she told the bird, who was now back on his feet and wobbling. It then flew off towards her messy, parchment-and-book covered desk.

Without missing a beat, Hermione snatched the envelope and ripped it open.

_What could Ron be writing to me over the summer? Does he miss me? Does he just feel like talking? He usually doesn't like hearing me talk that much… Oh no, did something bad happen? Holy cricket, what did he seal this with?_

With one last tug, the envelope flew open and out spilled a daily prophet clipping and a folded piece of parchment. The newspaper clipping read about how Mr. Weasley had won a large sum of money and they were taking a vacation in Egypt. Above the article was a picture of their entire family, smiling and waving in front of a pyramid.

_Wow. Ron looks different… he's certainly gotten taller, and his hair's changed… he looks more like a man now. He looks… good._

Then there was the letter, what she was most anxious to read.

'Hermione,

As you probably already know, I'm here in Egypt with everyone. It's so great here! Everything is totally different than in England. Bill took us to see all these tombs with old curses on them and stuff. It's pretty wicked, and I would tell you all about them, but I'm pretty sure you already know. So most of Dad's money has gone towards this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand too. Finally! Speaking of buying stuff, we're all going to Diagon Alley to do our shopping a week before school starts. I was wondering if you wanted to meet us there. Ask you parents if it's okay.'

Following that was a series of scribbles, each darker than the last. Hermione squinted, and barely visible under the last scribble, were the words "I miss you." Her stomach tightened.

_He misses me?!_

'Hope all is well, Ron.' She put the letter down and inhaled quickly. For some reason, she couldn't stop grinning.

_That is so sweet. He wants me to meet him at Diagon Alley, and he misses me? Oh, Ron truly is my best friend. Can't wait till the last week of August! _

Smiling, Hermione rolled over and picked her book back up. She was exhausted, yet determined to finish the chapter.

'"Papa didn't know the name of his Unnamed God," she said, rising and rubbing oil on her stomach and legs, but modestly turning back to him. "It never is the _who, _is it? It's always the _why"_

"How do you hear? How do they tell you what to do?"

"Look, you know I can't stay."

"I know you _can._"'

Hermione grunted.

_Ugh, this story is getting boring. I thought it was getting exciting when Elphaba and Fiyero started their love affair, but honestly, all they talk about is this Unnamed God rubbish that I don't understand. And all this talk of morals, and the soul… Uhh, gotta keep reading, I need to finish this chapter!_

'She turned. "Oil my breasts, will you?"'

_Whoa. Nevermind!_

She skimmed the page, her excitement building. She had never really read anything like this before, but it wasn't like this was anything she didn't know about. It was insane how it fascinated her, pulled her in and she _had _to keep reading.

'He took some coconut oil between his palms, and slid his hands like leathery velvet animals on her small, responding breasts. The nipples stood, the color flushed. He was already fully dressed, but recklessly he pressed himself against her mildly resisting form. One hand slid down her back; she arched against him, moaning.'

Hermione's breathing hitched as her body involuntarily mimicked the one in the book. She slammed it shut.

_Oh my God. I can't read this right now, or I'll… Sod finishing the chapter, I'll do it in the morning._

She rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head and trying to shut out the images the book presented her with.

_God that must feel good… having a man run his hands all over you, love you, kiss you, touch you… someday I'll find myself a guy, who will do all that. Mmmm…_

_**~*~**_

_**Touch me – just try it **_

_**Now, there – that's it – God, that's heaven **_

_**I'll love you right **_

_**We'll wander down where the sins cry **_

_**Touch me – just like that **_

_**Now lower down, where the sins lie**_

_**~*~**_

_We're in a dark, damp room. I can feel the heat in the air. Sweat is trickling down my forehead, neck, down over my… that's when I notice I'm not wearing a shirt. I can feel someone walking up behind me, snaking their arms around my bare waist. Apparently, they're not wearing a shirt either, because I can feel the hard muscles pressing into my back… concluding that it was a he. His hands are running all around my waist as he starts kissing my neck. I moan as his hands travel farther up, and a tuft of red hair falls in front of my eyes. _

_ "Ron?" I whimper, confused. _

_ "Yes, Hermione?" he responds, his hands finally reaching where I am aching for them to be. _

_ I let out a muffled groan as he begins to caress my breast, swirling his finger over the nipple as my breathing quickens. His hot breath on my neck is intoxicating, as is his other hand, which is swiftly sliding downward… closer… come on!_

_ Suddenly, everything is shaking. His sweet whispers into my ear turn into loud shouts, and I can feel his warm body slipping away. Urhh, no! _

_ "Hermione. HERMIONE!" _

_ The voice that didn't belong to Ron was getting louder and louder…_

_ And then it was all over._

Hermione forced her eyes open, only to find her mother standing over her, looking annoyed.

"Aww mum!" she cried, rolling away and burying her face in her pillow.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Mrs. Granger asked, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed. "You were moaning in your sleep!"

_Oh crap!_

"I'm fine mum," she replied, pushing her hair out of her face. It always managed to escape the elastic during the night.

"Good, now get up! We're going to your great-aunt Allison's house so dress nice!"

And with that, her mother left. Hermione, however, did not get out of bed.

_Did… did I just dream that Ron was… Fiyero-ing me? Holy cricket… it felt so good! Why did mum have to wake me up???? Wait... does this mean... no. It was just my crazy adolescent hormones reacting to what I read last night. It's only natural. But... it doesn't mean anything. No, absolutely not. Ron is my best friend, who happens to be male and somewhat attractive... but no, this means nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

Hermione sighed, pushing her covers off and reluctantly crawling out of bed. She made her way over to her dresser, pulling out an old pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She pulled off her pyjama shorts and top, then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her body had changed so much over the course of the last year. She had grown a good two or three centimeters, and could now fit into an actual A-cup bra. She admired her newly formed curves, but sighed when her eyes fell on her gangly knees and skinny arms, then back up to her oversized teeth and bushy hair.

_I wish I was prettier. _

_

* * *

_

Credits -

Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, Chapter Three, page 205-206

Touch Me from Spring Awakening (Steven Sater and Duncan Sheik)

Yep, more Spring Awakening. Gotta love it ;D Sorry if you read this chapter earlier and it was different, my brother hacked onto my computer and posted it, unfinished. Grr! Anyway, thanks for reading! I would appreciate reviews :)


End file.
